


[ALL泰/短篇] -绕结

by AllTaeIsTheBest



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTaeIsTheBest/pseuds/AllTaeIsTheBest





	[ALL泰/短篇] -绕结

“我们分手吧。”

田柾国没有停下抽插的动作，面无表情地说出这句话。只是话音刚落，便明显感到性器位处的甬道一阵紧缩，身下的人儿掩着面一股一股地射了出来。

他到了，因为他的话。

内壁绞的实在太紧了，田柾国深吸一口气，不顾穴口软肉的留恋，终究还是抽了出来。在手中撸动两下，释放出来。

今天高潮的余韵是无味的。平日性事结束之后的金泰亨都会蜷在田柾国怀里，像依恋暖炉的小猫，被名为田柾国的暖意包围。可是今天他没有，他面对墙壁，背对着他，却依旧蜷成一团，蜷在棉被怀里。

田柾国是从什么时候开始不再迷恋自己了？金泰亨开始问自己。

他卑微地以为至少身体，至少自己的身体还能留住田柾国...哪怕他的爱恋只是对身体。

可是即便是一具发泄欲望的肉体，田柾国也不愿再选择自己。

他不是没有察觉到田柾国的变化。他对自己的态度，从身体，到心理，再到金泰亨这一整个人，都在告诉金泰亨七个字：我不再需要哥了。

小孩是从什么时候开始长大了？小兔子是从什么时候开始逃离了自己的草原了？金泰亨不知道。他只觉得脑袋嗡嗡的响，耳边不停回放田柾国最后的那句话。

我们分手吧。

 

——————————————  
田柾国看着他的背脊看得出神。他喜欢金泰亨的蝴蝶骨，在后入的时候总会在上面留下牙印，直到渗出血腥味，再温柔舔舐，似乎就可以把伤口舔平。年轻的小孩儿总会有异于常人的占有欲，金泰亨漂亮的地方他都会留下痕迹。

可金泰亨已经很长一段时间没有给Cody姐姐添麻烦了。从田柾国不在他身上留下任何印记开始。

自己是从什么时候开始不再像少年时那样追随金泰亨的脚步了？田柾国不知道。

他的爱恋或许只能止步于此。他的眼里不能再只有金泰亨了。

小兔子长大了，可小老虎还在原地等他长大。

金泰亨没有问什么，沉默就是他的回答。他没有哭，他早就料到迟早有这么一天。从产生爱慕到现在，七年了。或许是应该结束了。

稍作休息之后，拿起散落在床脚的衣物穿上。这件衬衫是田柾国给自己选的，清一色花花绿绿的衬衫里难得的纯色。清雅的白，一尘不染。

“哥要自己清理吗？”田柾国拉住人儿的手腕，不像以往的任何一次，不会拉的他手腕生疼。只是形式上的挽留，金泰亨知道的。他转过身，弯下腰在他唇上落下一吻，和他们初次接吻那样。不再青涩，却不会深入。

“我会叫南俊哥把帘子换掉，”哭喊了一段时间的嗓音略显沙哑，听不出任何感情，“换成墙壁吧，彻底隔开。”

直到确认房门被彻底关上，田柾国才把自己整个人摊在床上，长舒了一口气。眼角有一些亮光，似乎是挂在眼眶里残喘的泪水。

他的泰亨……金泰亨这么漂亮，一定会有人比自己更喜欢他。

 

——————————————  
朴智旻是被敲门声吵醒的，房间里只有自己一个人，敲门声未免显得有些聒噪。郑号锡还在和Rapline的哥哥们在公司修改《Dionysus》，他便睡得早了些。虽然自己也没有睡得很深，还是有些烦躁地看了看时间，一点刚过两分。能在这个时间敲自己房门的除了金泰亨不会再有别人了。

他揉揉自己睡得有些杂乱的头发，起身去给来人开了门。果不其然，是金泰亨。比自己高上那么一截的小家伙低着头，在昏黄的走廊灯照下显得格外瘦小，似乎比自己还要小上一圈，是随时能揉进怀里的程度。

做噩梦的金泰亨每次过来的时候都会抱着枕头，手机开着手电筒，眼神不安地打量四周，像是过道深处随时会有怪物来杀掉他一样，带着哭腔颤颤巍巍的开口，“智旻……”朴智旻便会无可奈何地把他拉进屋里，用最小的，不吵醒郑号锡的音量帮他裹好被子，让他抱着自己睡。

可是今天的金泰亨什么都没有拿，没有枕头，没有手机，只带了自己。他挑了挑眉，还是先把他拉进了屋，打开了床头的夜灯。

金泰亨没有说话，乖乖地跟着人儿走到床边坐下。依旧低着头，看不到任何表情。朴智旻捧起他的脸，想从他的眼中读出他此时的情感，却在手上感受到了异样的冰凉。

“……哭了？”朴智旻将他脸上斑驳的泪痕一道道抹去，却始终不及新的眼泪滑下的速度。金泰亨的下睫毛很长，在夜灯下闪着光的泪沾了些许在那之上，湿哒哒的贴在眼下，着实让人心疼。唇角渗出些许红丝，即便被人捧着脸，犬牙的力度也没用丝毫减轻。

他似乎很尽力的在忍，想要忍住这违背他的意愿却代表他的情感宣泄而出的眼泪。可是他做不到，他的身体一直都在被他的情感主导。

朴智旻擦去他唇角的一抹红，勒令他不准再咬了。他只是挣开朴智旻的手，又低下了头。

“我和柾国分手了。”

金泰亨说的很轻。可是朴智旻听的很清楚。

 

——————————————  
朴智旻是第一个知道他们两个的恋人关系的人，或者说是唯一一个。他们公布的突然，却不意外。从练习生的时候开始，两个小孩之间的互动就经常成为哥哥们拿来调侃的话题。

两个小孩没有让哥哥们和公司知道他们肉体上发生的一切，虽然哥哥们也知道迟早有一天两人会越过那条界限，只是觉得他们会以工作为重，不管怎么样也不会做过头。没有想到他们的感情会这么激烈。跌宕起伏，像山谷里的河流，被天际掉落的巨石惊起万丈波涛，再恢复流水的平静。

知道这一切的只有朴智旻。金泰亨是憋不住话的，感情上受到什么委屈第一时间都是抽着鼻子泪眼汪汪地来找朴智旻，自然而然，他也就什么都知道了。

其实他不喜欢做金泰亨在爱情上的倾听者。

朴智旻喜欢金泰亨，从很早以前就喜欢了，直到这一刻都是。

可是面对他最好的朋友和最疼爱的弟弟，他没有办法把这话说出口。或许就是因为自己太过于犹豫和畏缩才让田柾国那小子抢先了一步。

是我的话就不行吗？

本该让金泰亨回答的问题朴智旻问过自己很多次。他审视过自己很多次，自己真的不如田柾国吗？或许是吧，毕竟他可是样样精通的黄金忙内呢。可对于金泰亨而言呢？朴智旻不知道。他更愿意相信自己只是被抢先了一步，仅此而已。

金泰亨的反应比他想象的要平静许多，他以为他们分手的时候金泰亨会大哭着跑来他的房里，如果郑号锡在房里，也一定全然不顾郑号锡的诧异，缩在他怀里一抽一抽的，呢喃不清地说田柾国的坏话。朴智旻只会顺顺他的背，不让人哭岔气，等他平静下来之后再开始安慰他。

金泰亨过于平静，以至于朴智旻一时不知该做什么反应。只是再次捧起了他的脸，不出意外地看他再次咬紧了下唇，漫出血红，似乎那句话是金泰亨泪腺的最后一道阀门，他的泪水决堤了，淌的满脸都是。他叹了口气，再次帮他擦去一道道泪痕。

他的手比起其他成员的来说实在是太小了，收不住人儿那么多的泪。只得转身去床头柜拿纸巾。

“想哭就哭出来吧。”朴智旻才刚回过身，怀里就被金泰亨填的满满当当。小家伙一颤一颤地，趴在他的肩头低低地说着些什么，压抑着哭声，朴智旻听不清。

“柾国为什么要和我分手？”他先是听清楚了这一句。

朴智旻的颈肩凉凉的，锁骨怕是已经被人儿的泪水灌成了池塘。他的喉结动了动，伸手覆上他的背脊，脊椎的触感相比一月前更为明显，金泰亨又瘦了。

“柾国为什么不喜欢我了？”他一遍又一遍地在朴智旻怀里重复相似的这两句话，是在问他，也是在问自己。

分明他们都那么喜欢对方。

朴智旻不知道要怎么回答他。

或许多多少少，金泰亨自己已经知道答案了，可是依旧不愿让事实真相从自己口中展露出来。

似乎是被朴智旻的沉默所羞辱，金泰亨猛地抬起头，蓄满泪的眼在夜灯的映照下多了些许悲情，直直对上他的眼，“朴智旻你告诉我，柾国为什么不喜欢我了？”

“你…你告诉我，”他揪住他的领口，因恼怒而皱紧的眉在此时的朴智旻看来只剩一些哀切。被泪泡软的嗓音早已没有攻击性，“你不是每次都能告诉我原因吗？”

“如果是我的话，泰泰会这么难过吗？”

朴智旻话说出口的那一瞬间就后悔了，他也不知道自己怎么会突然问出这种在心底盘旋已久的问题，这种问题不该在这个时间点出现的。金泰亨明显被他这一句突如其来的问题问愣了，停下了抽咽，眼泪却依旧不绝地顺着眼角往下流。

朴智旻还没来得及解释这句话，那人却先他一步给了回答。

“智旻和柾国…是不一样的。”金泰亨似乎是很认真地在思考这个问题应当如何回答，然而到最后也只能说出这几个字。

“哪里不一样？”朴智旻没有想到自己会这么穷追不舍，令人讨厌，可是这些话在他心里藏了太久，他实在是太想知道答案了。

“我也可以像他一样爱你，泰亨。”

 

——————————————  
他将金泰亨渗了满唇的腥液尽数吮去，舌尖顺势撬开了他的齿关，向更深处探去，卷起他的温软，纠缠不清。

似乎脑内的悲伤只能由肉体的快感来推翻，金泰亨没有回应，也没有拒绝。他隐约觉得有些不太对，可是现在的他并不属于任何人，他不需要在意任何。

他是朴智旻，他知道朴智旻不会伤害他，即便他也只是懵懵懂懂地在猜测朴智旻为什么会突然这么做。

朴智旻知道金泰亨不会推开他。不是不擅长，而是不会。从以前到现在一直如此，金泰亨离不开他。即便离开了田柾国，他还是会第一时间回到自己身边，向自己展现他不能在别人面前展现的一切。

他的唇顺着金泰亨的脖颈一路往下，在颈动脉留下一处不重的牙印。他的力道很轻，却依旧在无暇的脖颈处过于显眼。

朴智旻的吻是细密的，和肉食性兔子差异甚远，不会刻意留下什么痕迹，仿佛是在对待一具从未被开发过的肉体。右手同时向下，熟练地穿过他没有系紧的裤带和带着水渍的内裤，触探人儿身后的软肉。

和以往的每一次身体接触不同，这是他第一次带着暧昧意味触摸金泰亨的身体。金泰亨拿过枕头蒙住双眼，只留口鼻在外延续呼吸，朴智旻只能从他身体的细微颤动和人儿口中隐忍的喘息判断他是舒服的，至少是生理上。

穴口的软肉是温软湿润的，明显不久前还被人使用过，他不介意，却意外地没有触摸到更多的液体。金泰亨后知后觉地感到些许难为情，露出蒙着雾气的眼，小声抗拒，“啊……智旻…不要碰……”

朴智旻看得出来，这个时候他眼中的水雾不同于先前，是带着需求的，是无比诱惑的。朴智旻失笑，分明下身都已经撑起一处矮丘了，这家伙现在才害羞是不是太晚了一些？他有些坏心眼地在他的性器上揉捏一把，惹得人又是一颤。

“我不会停下的。”他很顺利地撑进三根手指，确定了肉穴能够适应这种程度之后便褪下了阻碍两人继续的衣物。

金泰亨知道朴智旻一定是说到做到的，只得扯过枕头再次蒙上自己的眼。失去视觉的干扰让他能更加集中的感受后穴被触碰的每一点感觉，这是他不被朴智旻发现的小小心思。

朴智旻才刚把顶端抵在那软湿的穴口，甬道里的软肉便已经开始邀请他，代替了身体主人的嘴，一缩一缩地催促他快一些进入。不得不说在接吻的时候朴智旻的下身已经硬的有些发痛，既然受到如此邀请，也不必做任何委婉举动。他一个挺身，便把自己整根没入，慢速抽动起来，确保每一次出入都能碾过他刚刚确认的腺体处。

“嗯！……唔…”突临的酸软快感不禁让金泰亨惊叫出声，叫完才意识到自己不能在深夜发出这么大的声音，又赶紧松开拉住枕头的手捂住了嘴，只从指缝渗出些许呜咽，过于松软的枕头就这么顺着他的颤动歪向一边。

失去枕头遮掩的金泰亨依旧紧紧闭着眼睛，不是为了更多的快感。

他不敢去看。

金泰亨似乎是在这一瞬间才清醒地意识到在自己下身抽送欲望的不是别人，是自己的挚友朴智旻。

可是他不想他停下，即便他是朴智旻。他的身体叫嚣着，不允许他让朴智旻停下。

朴智旻读不出他的心思，只是在出入的同时吻上他又开始泌出泪液的眼，舔去那些已经没有咸味的眼泪。

“泰亨，”朴智旻的声音被情欲沾染的有些沙哑，他凑到他的耳边，轻轻的开了口，“现在在操你的是朴智旻，不是田柾国。”

似乎是听到了心上那根刺的名字，金泰亨皱了皱眉，撇过头去。朴智旻再次覆上他的唇，不似先前那般柔和地吮吻起来。在留给对方换气余地之时，再次开了口。

“泰亨，看清楚。”他的语句温柔，却不是请求，“我是朴智旻，不是田柾国。”

金泰亨睁开被泪液浸泡的朦胧的眼，长长的睫毛随着朴智旻的深入一颤一颤。三月的首尔是凉的，朴智旻却还是出了汗，在夜灯下亮晶晶的，顺着下颚线滑到下巴，再滴落到两人的交合处，和其他淫靡的体液混着在一起，拍打出粘稠的声音。

“智旻…哈……”金泰亨环住他的脖颈，双手交叠，将他的唇拉的更近，“你…嗯……是智旻…我知道……啊啊！”

似乎是过于兴奋，朴智旻腰上的力道重了一些，狠狠地顶到了最深处。他凑上人儿颈动脉处的咬痕，再次将牙嵌了进去，直至唇里腥味满溢他才停下。

“和我在一起吧，泰亨。”他舔过那些从颈部渗出的血液，送到金泰亨嘴里，直到他呼吸不畅，朴智旻才再次把他放开，专注顶弄他内穴的那一点敏感，“我会比他更加爱你。”

金泰亨内壁软肉一缩，在没有触前端的情况下射了出来。带着哭腔的呻吟是能够让人犯罪的，朴智旻被他吸的直接缴械，将自己埋藏了几年的爱意尽数交给了他。

金泰亨又哭了，不知是为谁流的泪。

 

——————————————  
郑号锡回到房里已经是凌晨三点多了。修改歌曲的过程实在是过于痛苦，加上上午还要检查大家的舞蹈练习，便拜托闵玧其和金南俊继续修改，自己先回到了宿舍。

他打开房门，本来想直接进浴室洗漱一番，却被房内过于浓郁的石楠花香吓了一跳。他蹑手蹑脚地向房间深处走去，果不其然，朴智旻还没有休息，依旧躺在床上滑手机。

郑号锡刚要开口斥责这个小混球，早上还要练舞呢，还放纵到这么晚都不休息。朴智旻却抢先他一步，竖起食指放在自己唇前，再指指自己的被窝。郑号锡有些费解，不得不凑前去看。朴智旻掀开被子一角，只见一双手环过朴智旻的腰际，露出一个宝石蓝的脑袋，睡颜安稳，似乎睡的很沉。

郑号锡不解地歪了歪头，双手叠交在胸前，皱紧了眉。郑号锡实在不知道要从哪里开始问起，令他意外的不是金泰亨的存在，也不是金泰亨居然穿着朴智旻的睡衣，而是金泰亨穿着朴智旻的睡衣和朴智旻睡在一起，空气中还充斥着暧昧不清的气味。

金泰亨是有男朋友的，大家都知道这事儿。

朴智旻知道郑号锡在想些什么，只是笑笑，熄了手机屏幕的光。

“我和泰亨在一起了。”即使看不到郑号锡的表情，朴智旻也完全能猜出来他现在会有多吃惊，“现在开始，我是泰亨的男朋友了。”

 

——————————————  
“真的吗？”金硕珍端早餐的手因惊吓剧烈抖动了一下，差点没把碟子摔破在地上，“别让南俊知道，这真的不能随便开玩笑……”

“嗯。”朴智旻先替金泰亨倒上一杯牛奶，再缓缓地开口，把金泰亨没有胆量说出来的话再次向哥哥们重复了一遍，“我会和南俊哥和经纪人哥解释的。”

他注意到离饭厅最近的门打开了，里面的人打着哈欠走了出来。朴智旻对上那双尚且有些困意的兔眼，不紧不慢地向来人道早。

“早安，柾国。”他笑眼弯弯，像一轮新月，“从今天开始，金泰亨的男朋友是朴智旻了哦。”

田柾国皱了皱眉，只是一瞬。他移开了放在朴智旻身上的目光，转移到金泰亨身上。金泰亨抬头，轻声道了声早，仿佛自己与田柾国之间从来没有发生过什么，却又显得过于刻意。他注意到金泰亨敞开的领口上方一处明显的，结着血痂的牙印。

他是故意给自己看的吗？是朴智旻的心思？田柾国的太阳穴跳的厉害，跳的他整个头颅都在发痛。

会有别人比自己更喜欢金泰亨，他告诉过自己。可他没想到这个人是朴智旻，更没想到仅仅是第二天，他的金泰亨就被人完完全全夺了去。

他对金泰亨到底是什么感情，他为什么要提出分开，他到底想不想要金泰亨被别人爱慕，他自己也不清楚了。

“那恭喜智旻哥和泰亨哥了。”田柾国笑着在他们对面坐下，接过金硕珍递过来的三明治。一口咬下了一半。

得把这哥抢回来才行啊，他舔去嘴角沾上的沙拉酱。

 

\--END


End file.
